The World Was Built For Two
by shards-of-a-soul-fiction
Summary: Tribekah. Two-Part. What if Aurora and Niklaus were not the only ones keeping a secret? Tristan and Rebekah fall in love while the Mikaelsons are staying at the de Martel estate.
1. Chapter 1

I have two huge obsessions. One with Rebekah and one with Tristan. So I thought why not put them together? Tristan needs love too. I hope I have written a story that makes sense with the timeline, which honestly has not been that clear in the flashbacks. I am not sure, but I THINK that The Strix was created after they fled the de Martel home the first time. It makes sense because the trinity ran from Mikael for a hundred years. Since we have no idea how or when Tristan was turned I chose to write that for myself. I don't know if there are any other fics for Tribekah out there (see what I did there?) but I do hope others will write for them. I think they make sense together and could have had a beautiful and murderous relationship. I also wanted to find a way to explain Rebekah's craving for love and a family of her own. I hope this shows that to some degree.

This will be a two-part story. So follow for the second half which should be up soon! And please, please tell me what you think! This pairing is of course, totally new to me!

* * *

 _Heaven is a place on earth with you_  
 _Tell me all the things you want to do_  
 _I heard that you like the bad girls_  
 _Honey, is that true?_  
 _It's better than I ever even knew_  
 _They say that the world was built for two_  
 _Only worth living if somebody is loving you_  
 _Baby now you do  
_

Up until Rebekah Mikaelson had entered the House of de Martel, she had never really thought about love. In the centuries that came to follow, it would be one of the only things she would seek out. The one thing that made her different from her family. Love would fill a void in her heart, left from long ago. A painful, gut wrenching void that she would often pass off as something else if her mind lingered on it long enough to warrant attention. Countless lovers, boyfriends, came and went in her life. Some of those men she loved very much, none of them she loved so passionately as the brown haired, hazel eyed young man from so long ago.

He was her first great love and they were each other's best kept secret, even a thousand years later.

Rebekah and Aurora became fast friends. Perhaps because they were two of the few unwed girls that lived on the estate. Perhaps it was because they had the same sharp wit and wild souls. Most of all, perhaps it was that they both spent so much time with Niklaus. The three would pass countless hours together. They loved to ride horses and the de Martels' had some of the most beautiful Rebekah had ever laid eyes on in her life. Often, they would ride the horses out onto the grassy hills just past the estate and rest near a river there. Aurora would twirl Rebekah's long hair around her fingers and they would giggle as friends often do, while Niklaus kept a watchful eye on them both.

Growing up in a poor village that was dominated by men and where women were better seen than heard, this new found freedom was a thrill to Rebekah. Aurora was her first true friend. Her first confidant. They could talk about anything in front of Nik, he would sit idley by for hours and watch them with a smile on his lips. Even Niklaus found comfort and for that, Rebekah was grateful.

Until the night Rebekah found out there was more to Aurora and Niklaus' relationship than she realized. She was unable to sleep and was wandering the halls they now called home, when she heard a disruption. Quickly padding down the hall, her heart beating fast in her chest, she turned the corner sharply only to be horrified. Nikalus and Aurora, caught up in an embrace, kissing each other so feverishly that Rebekah's cheeks turned red from embarassment. A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it and she watched as the two of them froze.

Niklaus' eyes danced back and forth between them, his jaw trembling with paranoia. Aurora dropped her eyes to the floor, ashamed perhaps?

"Rebekah," Nik let go of Aurora and moved toward his sister.

"What are you thinking, Niklaus?" Rebekah spat "Tristan would skin you alive were he to find out."

"We both know I could overpower him," he said with a bit of triumph in his voice.

"Nik, don't," Aurora grabbed him by the arm "You promised me you wouldn't hurt him."

"So all this time, all these outings together," Rebekah shook her head "It was just a ploy for the two of you to get away?"

"Rebekah, please don't be that way, love," Aurora moved closer to her "You _know_ that I am very fond of you. You're my closest friend...We shall be more than that now, in time we shall be sisters."

"You are the woman who is taking my brother away," Rebekah spat back.

" _Rebekah_ ," Nik narrowed his eyes at her "You have my word this will not effect our stay here. I will continue to honor our family. Now go back to your chambers immediately."

Rebekah didn't move, staring intently into her brother's eyes.

"That was _not_ a request," he growled slightly in a low voice, that actually took her aback.

"Please don't be angry," Aurora pleaded with her "I only want to be your friend. I love your brother deeply and I promise I will never tell a soul what you are. It does not matter to me."

"You have put us all at risk," Rebekah shook her head "First Lucien, now this? If we lose our place here, it will be on you Niklaus. If our family is destroyed, forced to opposite ends of the earth to escape father...I hope that you remember this moment. I hope you remember the choices you make affect us all."

She turned and left them both speechless in the darkened corridor.

* * *

Days passed by at an achingly slow pace.

Elijah spent many days with the Count, learning his mannerisms and strategies as they hunted together. Class and manners came easy to Elijah; it wasn't long until he fit in among the richest guests that visited the Count and Elijah often helped him entertain them with grandiose stories of their supposed equally as rich father.

Kol spent far too much time entertaining of a different kind; it was one young lady after another. Kol suffered the most controlling his bloodlust. His desire to rip open young maidens' necks was sometimes to much to bare and the burden was left to Finn or Elijah to help him clean up his mess in the middle of the night.

Finn kept much to himself. He often sat outside and studied the stars. He learned that the Count kept a witch on the estate for predictions and medicines. Finn often spent time with her, learning her spells and hearing her stories. In some way, he felt close to his mother as he listened to her spin great tales of spells and potions that could change the very earth they walked upon.

Niklaus of course, stole time with Auorora. He also adopted Lucien into his fold and the two would spend many an afternoon sparring together. It had pained him to hear Lucien speak lovingly of Aurora. Lucien was the first good friend he had acquired on his own. The topic of Aurora was better left undiscussed, unuttered as they went about draining necks in the darkness of night. He also had to deal with Aurora's constant pleas to become one of them. The mere thought of causing her harm, of making her what he was made his skin crawl and he would not hear of it.

Niklaus also felt pain that his little sister would not even look at him. She would cast her eyes away every time he tried to make contact with her across the table. He had no idea what she did in the day because she would disappear for hours without telling a soul. It was not like her to be so distant, so cold, with him.

Rebekah felt alone. She no longer sought out the attention of her friend, knowing fully well that she was so wrapped up in lust with Niklaus to pay her any mind. Each of her brothers had their own agendas. She would see them in the morning at the Count's breakfast table and for dinner. The rest of the time she was on her own.

Although it was not customary for a lady to travel by horseback unachaperoned, no matter how short the distance, she did anyway. She would take one of the Count's finest stallions out for a ride into the wilderness. She felt free as she sailed across the dirt on the back of the black horse. His hair glistening in the sun, along with her own long flowing blonde hair.

She doubted her family even missed her when she took these times away for herself. Sometimes she wished the earth would open up and swallow her, end her torment. She was cursed to a life of suffering and heartbreak and loneliness. No one could love a girl who was a monster. No one would marry a girl who ripped open people's necks for food and got drunk on blood as other's did on wine. Perhaps other ladies could grow to love Elijah, Kol and Finn but as a young woman she was destined to be alone. Nobody wanted a tainted woman.

On one of these rides, deep into the countryside, she stopped to rest. After tying up the horse to a tree, she laid down in the lush grass. Her fingers played with the daylight ring she wore. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to rip it from her bony finger. The flames that would engulf her might for just a while make her feel alive. As she reached to slide the silver object from it's rightful place she was interrupted.

"Lady Rebekah?"

She jumped, gasping loudly and turned to find Tristan de Martel standing behind her, atop his own horse.

"Lord Tristan," she quickly stood to her feet, trying her best to smooth out the bottom of her blue dress.

"I didn't mean to startle you, my lady," he slid down from his horse and methodically tied it alongside her own.

"It's quite all right," she lied, her heartbeat finally slowing to a normal pace.

"What are you doing out alone?" he inquired as he moved closer to her.

The truth was, Tristan frightened her despite the fact she could easily take him out. She had seen the lashings he had given Lucien. His fierce temper was widely known throughout the estate. No one dared to anger him. If he learned the truth about what they were, she feared he would make sure Mikael found them.

"I, I needed some time my lord," she quickly pushed her hair behind her ear "Some time alone."

"Surely you know a lady such as yourself should not be leaving the grounds alone. You need an escort."

"Yes, well, my brothers were all occupied," she forced a smile "I did not wish to disturb them."

"You mustn't gain a reputation, Rebekah. I would hate to see such a fate fall upon you."

"And what concern is it of your's my lord, how people see me?"

"Perhaps I find you charming, innocent beyond measure," he walked closer to her "I value such virtues."

"You barely know me," she blushed slightly, the nearness of him causing her to shift uncomfortably.

"Something I desire to change," he smiled softly at her.

The Lord Tristan letting down his guard, smiling and speaking sweetly? She had only seen him be so gentle with his sister. All others got icy stairs and ferocity.

"You mustn't worry about me, my lord," she looked up into his hazel eyes "I plan to spend the entire day here..."

"Then I shall join you," he motioned to the grass and she sank down onto it.

He sat down beside her and she felt the pull of the scent of his blood. She had learned much about her vampirism since they had moved in with the de Martels. The control of the bloodlust had become much easier and though his blood was intoxicating, she found it easier to ignore her desire.

"My lord..." she began.

"Tristan," he looked over at her with a serious expression "There is no need for you to be so formal with me, Rebekah."

"All others address you with such formality," she looked over at him as the wind caught her hair.

"But you are immune to such demands," he insisted "I do not place demands on those who have earned my respect."

"I am an unmarried woman, defying the rules of this world, choosing to go out on my own into the wilderness without escort, and yet I have earned your respect?"

"Yes," he smiled "We are more alike than you might assume Rebekah.""

"We are kindred souls then? Are we not?" she looked up underneath her long eyelashes.

"I believe so."

"And yet I am not as cruel as you," she said without thinking.

She saw his jaw clench ever so slightly and she immediately feared he would leave her. He did not. Instead, he turned to her with interest.

"What of my cruelty? Do you find it unjust?"

"I dress Lucien's wounds," she found her nerve "The lashings you cut into his back...It is frightening my lord...your temper."

"You needn't fear me," he reached out and held her chin in his hands "Lucien gets what he deserves. If you have a fondness for him, then I do understand your outrage but you must know this Rebekah, I only wish to protect my sister."

"Love is not wrong, Tristan," she shook her head slowly "Lucien loves Aurora. He should not be punished for that."

"My sister knows not what she wants. She is as innocent as you. Aurora must be protected from that which she does not understand," she saw his eyes grow angry as he looked off into the distance "I am sure your brothers have felt the same..."

"That's impossible," she responded "I've never been in love. I have never sought or been sought after by a suitor."

Tristan looked at her with shock, his eyes widening and his mouth slowly falling open.

"I do not believe it," he shook his head "A girl as lovely as you..."

Rebekah felt her cheeks blush again.

"Perhaps my brothers warded off potential husbands without my knowledge," she shrugged "But I have never felt love for a man, my lord."

"Tristan," he reminded her.

"Tristan."

"I am sure they have thwarded off many a young man," he smiled at her "Brothers tend to do that. Especially when their fathers are so distant. Elijah has told me of your father's disposition. It is much like my own father."

"The Count is lacking in...charm," Rebekah felt another insult slip again.

He laughed heartily and she felt herself sigh inwardly with relief. He had a bewitching laugh.

"Forgive me," she smiled "I did not mean to speak ill of your father..."

"No, you are quite right," he relaxed back on his hands "My father has no love in his heart. I believe it left with my mother."

"Is that why Aurora and you are so close?"

"Yes," he nodded, his tone becoming more serious "We must protect each other, Aurora and I. In truth, we are all we have."

"I feel the same way about my brothers," she looked over at him "Particularly Niklaus. Since we were children, we have protected each other from harm."

"Niklaus is a strange character, if you don't mind me saying so, my lady," he pondered "He keeps very much to himself."

"Yes, well Nik has never been much for conversation," it was her turn to laugh "He finds solace in other things. He is quite the artist."

"I have seen some of his paintings," Tristan looked out over the rolling green hills "They are quite good."

Suddenly, he stood to his feet and extended his hand to her.

"Could I interest you in a walk, my lady? If we are to break all of the rules of decorum, we might as well enjoy this beautiful day."

Rebekah reached up and allowed him to take her hand, bringing her to her feet. As he did, she felt her foot hit against his boot and before she knew it, she stumbled slightly. His hand immediately went to the small of her back to steady her and she found their faces mere inches apart. Her breath hitched in her throat; she wasn't entirely certain but she believed his did as well.

"I must confess something to you Rebekah," he removed his hand from her back but they remained close "I have never...pursued a woman before..."

"And why not my lord? Surely _you_ are most doubtedly sought after?"

"I have entertained my share of offers," he looked into her eyes "But no one has ever held my interest...Until now."

"Perhaps we _are_ kindred spirits, Tristan," Rebekah smiled at him, looping her arm through his extended one.

* * *

For the next several weeks, they could be found at each other's side. Although they made sure to steer clear of most prying eyes. Rebekah feared what her brothers would think and Tristan quite honestly did not want to hear Aurora's raving jealousy.

But with Aurora unknowingly distracted by Niklaus and each of Rebekah's brothers otherwise engaged, it was not that difficult.

"Have you never danced, Lady Rebekah?" Tristan look at her with surprise as they stood in the great room one afternoon.

The Count was away on a hunting trip with Elijah and the others were scattered around the estate. To Rebekah, it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"Have you not been taught properly?"

Of course a lady of her supposed breeding should know such things and her mind raced with a good excuse on why she knew nothing of the sort. A lie.

"I spent much of my time with my mother," she forced a calm exterior "And as I told you before, I wasn't sought after. Perhaps my father did not see a reason for me to learn."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," he walked closer to her and she felt her breath hitch.

"I'm, I'm sorry my lord," she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Remind me when I have the pleasure of meeting your father, to tell him what a pompous ass he is."

Rebekah looked up at him and giggled. If only he knew how true that statement was.

"I will remind you."

"Now," he held out his hand "I shall teach you. Although if you intend to use such knowledge on other suitors..."

"Never," she shook her head.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Rebekah felt her stomach flipping inside her and she wished he would say something.

"That is good to hear, Rebekah," he pulled her closer and let go of her hand, instead guiding his hand up her back and onto the back of her neck.

"My lord," she whispered, the loudest she could speak because she felt she would melt into a puddle on the floor.

"Tristan," he insisted, as he guided her mouth toward his.

"Tristan," she managed to speak before his lips took her's.

She felt like every part of her was on fire, complete euphoria like when she drank from the vein. He guided her head with his hand as their kisses deepened and his heartbeat matched her own. She felt herself whimper inside when he finally pulled away.

"You shall be mine," he pushed hair out of her eyes that had fallen out of place "Is that what you would like?"

"Yes," she managed to say, although she still found it difficult to stand.

"Then you must learn how to dance properly," he held out his hand again "For I want to dance with you."

* * *

"Rebekah," Tristan breathed into her mouth, as she felt him push her against the wall of the hallway.

For a split second, she recalled seeing Niklaus and Aurora in this same predicament. Now she understood. Now she knew why it was worth the risk.

His hands went up into her hair which had grown even longer and he tugged slightly on it as his lips traced her's with tenderness, then more aggression.

"Tristan," she whispered when their mouthes parted "We might be seen."

"And if we are?" he nuzzled against her neck and lightly kissed a trail up the side "I am the Lord of this house...I do what I want. And you..."

He looked up into her eyes and smiled so brightly, unlike any smile she had ever seen on his face before.

"You shall be my wife."

"Your wife?" Rebekah gasped, and she felt herself stiffen in his arms.

"Does that not please you Rebekah?" he stood back, confusion creasing his brow.

"No, no it does," she grabbed him by the hands and pulled him back to her "It does very much. I, I never could have imagined that you would, would grow to..."

"Love you?" he raised his eyebrows, as he brushed the hair away from her face, letting his hand linger on her cheek.

"Yes," she bit her lip and her eyes fell to her feet "Do you?"

"I love you more with every day that passes," he smiled "Who could not love you? I believe I have loved you since the first day we spent together. I wish nothing but for you to remain by my side _forever_."

If only he knew how long forever could be, she thought. She needed to tell him. She wanted to tell him the truth about herself but the fear of his reaction kept her from it. And now, now he wanted her to be his wife. A thrill went through her body as she allowed it to set in.

"And you, Rebekah?" he moved closer until she could feel his hips pressing against her "What is it that you feel for me?"

"Love," she finally looked into his eyes "I love you Tristan de Martel. If your desire is to marry me, then I would graciously accept."

He laughed and pressed his mouth to her's again.

"Imagine one day being the Countess of this estate," he said later, as he walked her to her bedchamber arm in arm.

"Titles are not important to me Tristan," she layed her head lightly on his shoulder as they walked.

"Everything I inherit will be yours as well, Rebekah. We shall live like kings. I will hold all the control as my father has before me. No one shall have a finer life than we."

"As long as I am with you, I do not care where we live," she smiled.

Her mind drifted to growing up in a hut in the middle of their tiny village. It paled drastically to Tristan's upbringing, although he didn't know it. Yet, another lie. He thought she had grown up in a fine home, with servants and stables. Instead she had grown up sleeping on a straw bed on the floor between two of her brothers and carried water every day from the river.

"I suppose I should write your father, asking for you hand," Tristan thought aloud as they reached her door.

If he wrote a letter to her supposed father, then their whole cover would be blown. Rebekah felt fear and desperation welling up inside of her. She loved Tristan. Madly. He was everything she had ever dreamed of in a husband. He had his faults, but then so did she. She would not, could not, have everything ripped from her.

"There will be time for that," she smiled sweetly at him, as she pushed the door open to her room.

"Goodnight, my sweet Rebekah," he reached up and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Must you go?" she felt brave, brazen even.

She had never fantasized about a man. Never thought what it might be like to share a bed with a man, her body with a man. Not until now. Now she craved it, thought about it day and night. The touch of Tristan's hands on her body, the safety of falling asleep with his arms around her. It was enticing to say the least. Now that she knew his true feelings, she let the words roll off her tongue before she could think better of it. She just couldn't bare the thought of being alone without him.

"What are you suggesting?"

His tone and face were serious. His hazel eyes burning a hole through her own.

Had she angered him? Had she lived up to the reputation he feared she would get that first day when he found her in the fields? She quickly stumbled on a response, desperate to hide her embarassment. She shouldn't have mentioned the thought. Just because Niklaus and Aurora had shared a bed, did not mean she should be so bold. Especially with Tristan, the heir to the estate.

"I do not want to do anything that upsets you," she shook her head "It was incredibly presumptious of me to make such a request of you. We are unmarried and it is frowned upon and..."

"Do you wish for me to stay with you?" he whispered as he laced the fingers of his right hand with her's.

A devilish smile played on his lips and she felt herself relax a little.

"Only if it is my lord's desire," she whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, the desires I have for you," he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I do not want to do anything to stand in the way of our plans. People will talk and..." Rebekah continued to wrattle on.

"Don't you worry about that," he shook his head "The first one to open their mouth, will have their tongue ripped out. I will take care of you, Rebekah. I will protect you. You shall never have to worry again."

Although that should have frightened her, his quick temper, it didn't anymore. She was somewhat ashamed to admit that it excited her. Maybe it was because she too was capable of terrible things. The truth was she knew now Tristan would never do anything to harm her. It gave her peace. She and Aurora were probably the only two safe from his wrath.

She did worry what he might do to her brothers since they felt they could not retaliate in order to keep their secret but she found herself caring less and less of what happened to everyone else. It was a feeling that scared her. Her humanity slipping away with each day that passed, except for her love for Tristan and her family.

"We are alone here Rebekah," he moved closer to her, his hands grabbing her by the waist "No one can touch us. We can do whatever we desire to do."

"And what does my lord desire most?" she smiled coyly at him.

"I shall show you, my love," he gently pushed her back into the room and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Rebekah felt fear rise up inside her. A different kind of fear. She had never done anything like this before. What if she did the wrong thing? Said the wrong thing? What would he think of her? Would he still want to marry her?

"You're thinking to much Rebekah," he guided her face to look at him as he read her thoughts "If this is what you want, then I want nothing but to please you."

"And I, you," she whispered before his mouth crashed into hers.

As his steady fingers worked to untie the corset on the back of her dress, she felt her breath hitch with every move. He was doing it slowly, painfully slow. She assumed, however, this was his plan. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and she could hear how fast his heart was beating.

When he finished, he spun her around to face him.

"You are so beautiful," he admired her in the candlelight, running his finger down and over her collarbone, the dress still intact.

She reached up and pulled one shoulder of the dress down and then the other, as slowly as possible. It was time to make _him_ ache with longing. The dress dropped to the floor and she was left only in her undergarments. She kicked off her shoes and then reached out, pulling Tristan's shirt over his head. Her pale fingers danced over his bare chest and he shivered slightly with her touch.

"When I am your wife, will this cease to occur?" she smiled softly at him.

"I can never imagine a time that I would not wish to be doing this, with you," he reached out and pulled her top from her body, leaving her bare before him.

She watched as his eyes took her in, and felt the blush return to her cheeks. No man had ever seen her naked.

"I want nothing more than to feel your skin against mine," he said in a more husky voice, his heart beat so loud now it was pounding in Rebekah's ears.

She took off her bottom undergarments, as did he. Now they stood there before each other, naked and somewhat vulnerable. Two lost souls, who knew nothing about who they were but knew what they weren't. Two souls who were sure of one thing, their love for one another.

* * *

Tristan's arm was wrapped tightly around her body as he lay behind her. She giggled slightly as his fingers ran up and down her body, tickling her bare skin. He laughed and flipped her over to face him.

"I want to marry as soon as possible," he ran his finger down her bare side "I can not bare a night without you."

"You will stay tonight then?" she pressed her lips against his adam's apple and kissed a trail down his throat and chest.

"Yes," he moaned slightly "You could not drag me from this room."

She laughed and rested her head on his chest. His heartbeat was normal now, content, controlled. He kissed the top of her golden hair and she sighed.

"So this is what happiness feels like," he breathed out.

"Yes," she whispered as she traced circles with her finger on his chest.

"You were right, you know?" he shifted so that he could see her face.

"About what?" she asked absently, reliving the last hour in her mind all over again.

"When you told me I was cruel," he sighed "I am cruel. I am viscious with people who disobey me."

Rebekah looked up at him with confusion and held his face in her hand.

"But when I am with you," he placed his hand over her own "I don't feel cruel."

"You have never been cruel to me," she smiled assuringly at him "You are far to good to me, Tristan."

"I fear I am not good enough, my love," he pulled her up closer to him, wrapping a protective arm around her bare shoulders.

She knew that feeling all to well. Her demons might be different from Tristan's but she could relate to the feeling of losing control, of allowing your emotions to consume you.

They lay together, in silence for quite some time. It was so comfortable though. So familiar and soothing to Rebekah. Tristan's thumb would occasionally stroke her lower back.

"We shall be happy, my love...Perhaps I shall speak with your brothers after breakfast."

"What?" she sat up suddenly, the sheet falling from her body leaving her exposed.

"I realize it is not your father's permission but I believe if I spoke with Finn and Elijah, received their blessing on our marriage then we could move forward with our plans."

"I, I don't think that's a good idea," she shook her head.

"And why not?"

"They know nothing of our relationship, Tristan," she sighed "You can not just thrust this onto them over scones at breakfast. My brothers are visciously protective, especially Niklaus. They will not take well to this."

"I imagine Aurora will be the same," Tristan smiled "But she, as well as your brothers, will learn to accept each of us into their rightful families. There is no need to worry, my love."

"Could we wait?" she sighed "Just a few days, so I might speak with Elijah?"

"If that is what you want," he nodded "Then I will honor your request...I will not, however, go a night without you in my arms."

She reached over and kissed him softly on the lips. His hands moved up into her hair and before long she found herself reveling in intoxicating sin once again.

* * *

The sun rose over the estate and Tristan was finally able to pull himself away from the warmth of Rebekah's bed. He stared at her as she slept peacefully and he found himself hoping her dreams were of him.

Closing the door behind him, he turned to leave and was met with one of his father's guards.

"Lord Tristan, where have you been?" he spat at him, as if he were a child.

Tristan felt the anger rising up in his throat.

"I do not see how that is any of your concern," he tried to move past him but could not.

"You have layed with that woman," the guard's face grew twisted with disgust "Your father must know that you are commiserating with those who are less than you."

Tristan's hand jutted out and grabbed the guard by the throat. He pushed him back against the wall just outside Rebekah's door.

"She is not less than me," he growled between gritted teeth "And it would do you well to retract such a statement before I am forced to silence you."

"She is a whore my lord, to lay with a man before marriage."

Just then, Tristan heard Rebekah's breathing behind him and he turned to find her in her nightgown staring straight at the guard who had just branded her with such a vile name. He could see the pain in her eyes and it only fueled his anger.

"You are vermon," he tightened his grip on the guard's throat "Not fit for my father's army, only fit to follow me around as some sort of watchman while all the while you want nothing more than to be rid of me and this fictious title my father has bestowed upon you."

The man squirmed underneath his strong grip.

"No matter, I will end your suffering. Once you apologize to Lady Rebekah."

The man relaxed slightly as Tristan released his throat just enough so he might speak.

"Now!" he demanded, his eyes blazing.

"I,...I, I," he stumbled nervously.

Tristant tightened his grip again, so tight the man could not breathe and Rebekah watched as the life began to slowly drain from him. She could offer the man a proper, more swift death but even if she were free to do so, she wouldn't.

"Lady Rebekah shall be my wife," he said hoarsely as the man began to lose consciousness "And as we live our lives together, you will be forgotten for the miserable bastard that you were."

The man's eyes closed and Rebekah heard his heart stop beating a few seconds later. Tristan dropped him to the floor and then turned to her.

"Rebekah," he stepped toward her, as he was afraid of her reaction to witnessing murder at his hand.

"Tristan," she reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you afraid my love?" he asked, as he held her close.

"No," she shook her head.

"Do not think another thought about what that vile creature said," Tristan whispered into her hair.

"I do not wish to cause you trouble Tristan," she pulled back to look in his eyes "If I am unworthy..."

"It is _I_ who am not worthy of such a love," he took her face in his hands, as a tear slid down her cheek.

His thumb brushed it away and he kissed her forehead with vigor.

"Now, return to your bedchamber and I will dispose of _this_ ," he glanced back at the dead guard on the floor.

Rebekah nodded.

"Please do speak to Elijah today," he continued to run his smooth hands down her cheek.

"I will," she bit her lip "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

So I went a little crazy and wrote more than I intended. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you would like to read more Tristan/Rebekah stories!

* * *

"Good morning sister," Elijah looked up from the breakfast table, as Rebekah made her entrance into the dining hall.

"Elijah," she nodded nervously as she took her seat next to Kol.

She wondered if she looked different. Could her brothers tell that she was a changed woman? She nervously reached across the table for a biscuit from a platter.

"The Count and his family will not be dining with us this morning," Elijah stood to pour her a cup of tea.

"Why not?" she furrowed her brow with worry.

It wasn't like Tristan and his family to miss breakfast. She felt immediate fear that they had been found out already.

"Yes, the Count is preparing for our trip into the next city and his children appear to be preoccupied."

Tristan. He was preoccupied disposing of the guard's body, she gathered. She caught a confused expression on Klaus' face at the mention of Aurora. Apparently he had not been informed.

"You're going on a trip?" Rebekah looked up at him in thanks as he finished with her tea.

"Yes, the men are going for trade," Elijah took his seat again.

"You two girls are not invited," Kol laughed, nudging his sister in the shoulder spitefully.

"Why would I want to go anywhere with that stuffy old Count?" Rebekah pondered.

"You will do well not to speak ill of our host, Rebekah," Elijah sighed "If we are to stay here, we must continue to be grateful for all he has provided for us."

"If you ask me, you are growing more and more like the Count with every day that passes," Finn sneared.

"I am meerly learning manners and sophistication," Elijah cut his eyes over at his least favorite brother "Something that shall serve us well, if we are to keep up this charade. Perhaps, you should be doing the same."

There were a few minutes of silence. Just the tinkering of dishes as they ate.

"And what shall you do today sister?" Klaus finally spoke, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

It was easier to look at him now, knowing that she was no better than him. She was putting their family at risk almost as much as he was. The only difference being Aurora knew the truth about who they were.

"I'm sure Aurora and I will find something with which to entertain ourselves," she replied, looking over her teacup.

"I'm sure you will," he licked the smile from his lips "You two have spent very little time together as of late."

"Yes, well, Aurora is awfully fond of you Nik," Rebekah felt her cheeks blush heavily.

"And what have you been spending your time doing?" Kol raised an eyebrow "I never see you on the grounds."

Rebekah fidgeted nervously where she sat. All of her brothers' eyes boring a hole through her.

Before she could formulate a proper answer, they were thankfully interrupted.

"Are the gentlemen ready?" a guard walked in "The Count and the Lord Tristan are waiting outside."

"Yes," Elijah stood, wiping his mouth with a napkin "We shall be there shortly."

The guard nodded and took his leave. The men stood from the table and filed out one behind the other. Rebekah caught Elijah by the arm before he exited last.

"Elijah," she squeezed his bicep with urgency "I must speak with you when you return."

"Very well," he nodded "Is everything all right sister?"

"Yes," she smiled "Everything is wonderful."

He looked at her with confusion and then patted her hand lightly before leaving her alone. It was only then she realized that the guard had said Tristan would be going along on the trip too and she rushed outside to see them off.

Aurora was gathered around Tristan, her arm looped through his affectionately.

"Now you promise to bring me something, brother?" she smiled like a child.

"Yes, something beautiful," he smiled back at her, placing a quick kiss on the top of her head.

As he moved toward his horse, he caught sight of Rebekah standing in the background. He wanted nothing more than to rush over to her, kiss her and tell her he would miss her every second they were apart. Instead, he nodded at her and lifted himself swiftly upon his horse. This trip was a surprise to him and he had not had proper time to warn her of his absence.

"We shall be back in three days time" the Count informed the guards, as the group of men raced away from the home and eventually out of sight.

"Rebekah," Aurora walked over to her "At last we have some time alone."

"Yes," she shifted uncomfortably "It seems that we do."

"What shall we find to amuse ourselves, hm?" she giggled "We could pass the time by aggitating Lucien but I'm afraid my father has sent him out to work today."

"Lucien is keeping our secret then?" Rebekah whispered, as the two women made their way toward the gardens.

"Oh yes," she nodded "Lucien wants nothing more than to travel with your family when you decide to move on, as do I."

"I hope we stay here for a long time," Rebekah sighed "I like it here."

"There is nothing here for me, except for Tristan," Aurora reached out and plucked a white rose from a bush "I am sure with some convincing, I could get him to agree to come along. I dare not leave him behind."

"Do you think Tristan would accept what Niklaus..What we all are?" Rebekah asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Tristan loves power, he craves it," Aurora looked up at her "The very idea that he could have speed, strength, stamina like all of you...He would want nothing more."

"You believe he would want to be like us?"

"I'm almost sure of it," Aurora tucked the rose over Rebekah's ear "I know that _I_ do. I want to be equal with Nik."

"It is not all as wonderful as it sounds Aurora," she turned and they continued their walk "We have to hide, as we are now. So much of the world would turn their backs on us if they knew the truth. What kind of life is it, if you have to be in hiding?"

"It is exciting!" Aurora smiled "It is unpredictable. You have a purpose in your life, Rebekah Mikaelson. You have the power to do anything you wish. You mustn't take it for granted."

"I only desire to have what you have sweet girl," Rebekah smiled over at her friend "I want to be human. I want to be normal again."

"Human," Aurora shook her head "I find that to be boring beyond all measure."

"If only we could trade fates," Rebekah sighed, as they stopped and sat down under an arbor "I wish that we could."

"As do I," Aurora reached out and began twirling Rebekah's hair around her finger "I must admit I have missed our little talks."

"I am, I am very sorry for the way I spoke to you Aurora," Rebekah looked over into her friend's eyes "I only wanted to protect my family, to protect Niklaus."

"I know that," Aurora nodded in understanding "Niklaus has been so worried about you. He is so fond of you that sometimes I think you are one soul in two bodies."

"The same could be said for Tristan and yourself," Rebekah observed "The pull of family is powerful."

"Yes," Aurora nodded "Especially when our brothers are all we have...But now I have Niklaus as well."

Rebekah smiled. Every part of her being wanted to spill her secret to Aurora. She wanted to let her know that she too had found love and happiness. She wanted to tell anyone who would listen, but for now she must remain silent.

"Shall we go pick some lavender?" Aurora broke her out of her thoughts.

"Lavender?"

"Yes, there is a field of lavender not far from here. It is mine and Niklaus' most sacred spot. We could go gather some for tea."

Rebekah's heart was already aching missing Tristan. Where were they going? Just how long would she be without him? Who would he encounter on the way?

"Rebekah," Aurora shook her head "Where are your thoughts? Certainly not here with me in this garden."

"I'm sorry," she blushed "Tea sounds lovely."

The two girls walked arm and arm toward the purple field. It smelled divine.

"It is so beautiful here that I often am afraid if I close my eyes, the beauty of it might disappear," Aurora observed as the wind caught her auburn hair.

"It is beautiful," Rebekah echoed her thoughts, as she bent down and picked some, holding it to her nose.

"You will always have your beauty," Aurora marveled, as they both gathered the flower "It shall never fade."

"Are you envious of that as well?" Rebekah shook her head "Aurora, there are many advantages to being among the living."

"Such as?"

"Not feeding on humans for one thing," Rebekah sat down "Do you know how horrible it is to feel pure joy as you drink from an innocent person? Every time I do it...I am ashamed. I am ashamed at my disregard for life, ashamed of not being able to control my feelings..."

"Niklaus says that Kol shares his victims with you," Aurora raised an eyebrow "Is that so you will not feel blame?"

"I suppose it is," Rebekah's eyes fell to the ground "Kol has no qualms about devouring every servant girl he crosses...And I have to feed."

There was silence as the two girls sat on the hill, with the warm breezes blowing through the trees and the lavender.

"While I understand that your habits are unusual," Aurora finally spoke "There are many benefits to your situation. As I said before, you will never grow old. You will be powerful against anyone. You, as a woman, can protect herself from harm."

"Harm is not always physical, Aurora," Rebekah drew her knees to her chest "My father wants to murder us for what we are...He who helped create us wants us dead...Having your father hate you...That is very painful."

Aurora saw she was making no headway in her plea and she could see the pain on her friend's face. She stood, her arms filled with lavender and let out a sigh.

"I believe we have enough. Come, we shall make a great tea for us. Perhaps if Lucien is good to us, he can even have some."

Rebekah smiled, and followed her toward the house.

* * *

"And how are you adjusting, Lucien?" Rebekah asked over their lavender tea a few hours later.

She had noticed he looked more refined. His hair was well kempt and he had a new heir about him, very much like Niklaus when he turned. He had once been a meek, helpless stable boy. He was now confident, even arrogant.

"I rather enjoy it," he quipped as he took a sip from his cup "The beautifully agonizing pull of blood. I have only you to thank for it Lady Rebekah."

"Me?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, if you had not insisted on your brothers sparing my life that day in the clearing," he leaned back "I would not be the man I am today."

Rebekah tried but she could not resist the urge to roll her eyes, something he noticed. A little smile played on his lips.

"There _has_ been such a change in you, Lucien," Auorora marveled "You would normally be afraid beyond measure to sit with us for tea. I see no fear in your eyes now."

"Who am I to fear? Tristan?" Lucien laughed aloud "Many pardons Lady Aurora, but Tristan is a fearless lunatic. He knows the nature of our kind and yet, he does not fear it."

Rebekah almost dropped her tea cup on the table. Aurora's face narrowed in annoyance at Lucien's choice of words.

"He knows the nature of _what_ kind, Lucien?" her Rebekah's widened with fear.

"Before I turned, he questioned Nik and Elijah about the rumors circling the villages. Rumors of monsters who drained people of blood. Monsters with sharp teeth and glowing eyes. Nik showed his face to Tristan during one of my many lashings, which have coincidentally stopped once I rose from the dead."

"I thought that had all been explained away as a mistake?" Rebekah stumbled "Everyone was told the doctor was wrong to pronounce you dead and you recovered from your injuries."

"Come now Rebekah," Lucien spoke to her as if she were some naive child "Who would believe such a tale? Except perhaps that witch that lurks around the manor...It is no mistake that Tristan knows what I am, what Nik is. He watched a lance go through my heart...Though why he chooses to remain quiet I will never know. Perhaps to hold as leverage over your family."

"Tristan knows we are vampires?" Rebekah breathed aloud.

"Not necessarily _you_ love," Lucien poured another round of tea "I do think he might rather fancy you."

"Oh I agree," Aurora smirked over her cup "I have noticed the way my brother gazes at you. I have never seen him look at anyone that way."

"But if he thinks of me as a monster, he could never think of me any other way," Rebekah shook her head.

"All I know is that he is onto Niklaus, and myself," Lucien shrugged "I have not inquired further because, forgive me lady Aurora, Tristan's opinion matters not to me."

"That is the second snide remark you have made about my brother," Aurora scowled "If you make a third, I shall have to dismiss you no matter how many pardons you give."

Lucien surpressed the urge to laugh.

"I, I need to go lie down," Rebekah stood, she felt as if her legs would give away from under her.

She felt like all of her blood had rushed to her head, dizzy and spinning as if she couldn't get her footing.

"Are you all right Lady Rebekah?" Lucien stood with worry "Would you like for me to walk you?"

Sure, he chided Rebekah but truthfully he was quite fond of her. She was the only one besides Niklaus who had a personality he found bareable.

"No, no I'll be fine," she whispered, as she started down the hallway with her hands holding her up against the walls.

When she reached her room, she crumpled on the bed in tears. Tristan had known the whole time about Niklaus, possibly about her and yet he had promised to marry her? He had slept in her bed, she had given him her body, her whole being. He might be using all of it to gain leverage over her family or to out them to Mikael or the Count. She was a foolish, foolish girl. Her brothers would never forgive her for this. She would never forgive herself. Most of all she would never forgive Tristan.

* * *

Rebekah had been horrified later that night when she had went to Aurora's room. She had intended on telling her everything, confiding in her only friend the heartbreak she was feeling. Instead, she found Aurora covered in blood where she had tried to end her life. The idea of Aurora dying sent such fear through Rebekah she offered her blood without hesitation. It was for Niklaus. For herself. For Tristan.

Once Aurora had recovered and she felt sure she had talked her out of her silly fascinations with vampirism, she left. It was not the right time to be telling the truth about her relationship. Aurora was vulnerable and weak, she needed rest.

So she paced. At first, she walked inside the manor. The servants were asleep, Lucien was nowhere to be found. She looked at artwork, marveled the architecture, anything to stay distracted. She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. Every moment until she could see Tristan was so painful. She wanted to know the truth. She wanted to know what he knew and why he had pretended to love her.

Finally, she took her pacing outside on the grounds. Torches were lit all around the perimeter, so when she turned a corner she was able to see a crumpled body. She recognized the red hair immediately and rushed toward Aurora.

"What have you done?" she grabbed up Aurora's lifeless body "You silly, silly girl!"

She felt tears welling in her eyes. Aurora had drank her blood, just like Lucien. She would become a vampire. Niklaus would be furious, Tristan would be even more so.

Aurora began to stir in her arms and her eyes flew open with eagerness.

"Did it work?" she gasped, sitting up quickly.

"What did you do to yourself?" Rebekah shook her head "Aurora you have made a terrible mistake."

"Blood," Aurora stood to her feet "I need to feed on human blood...Rebekah you must help me."

"You tricked me," Rebekah stood in front of her, tears streaming from her eyes "That's what you de Martels do, isn't it? You manipulate and lie to get what you want!"

"What are you talking about?" Aurora shook her head in confusion "I only wanted to be like you. Now I am! When Niklaus returns he will have a lover, a partner who is his equal. We can truly be together forever, like we have always wanted."

Rebekah let out a heavy sigh and took Aurora by the arm.

"Come," she pulled her "We shall go to the prison below the manor. You can feed there."

"Yes," Aurora smiled "I shall feed on the wicked."

" _We_ are the wicked, Aurora."

* * *

"They are back!" Aurora burst through Rebekah's door.

Rebekah and Lucien had been working with Aurora night and day, following her turning. They tried to help her control bloodlust, taught her when and how to hunt. Aurora immediately took to her fast speed and strength.

As night fell on the third day, Rebekah had retreated to her bedchamber. She knew they would be home soon. Tristan would be home. And Niklaus. Niklaus would be so furious at what she had done.

"Rebekah do not worry," Aurora walked over to her bed where she sat frozen "I will explain everything to Niklaus. If there is anyone to be angry with, it shall be me. This was my choice."

"And what of Tristan?" Rebekah stood, allowing Aurora to take her by the hand.

"We shall keep it from him, for now," Aurora smiled "It shall be our secret. I will tell him when the time is right."

Aurora pulled Rebekah out into the courtyard, as the men trudged in. They were clearly tired from their travels, several guards were pulling trunks and bags behind them. Rebekah scanned their faces until she began to see her brothers emerge.

"Sister," Elijah met her first, planting a soft kiss on her cheek "We shall speak tomorrow."

"Yes," she nodded "Get some rest, brother."

Finn grumbled a hello on his way past her. Kol quickly kissed her cheek before he disappeared with a trunk of his own and a devilish grin on his face.

Niklaus was last, with his hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. When he saw Aurora, his eyes lit up with excitement. Rebekah felt like a weight had been dropped into her stomach. She watched as Aurora quickly pulled him aside and Rebekah's expert hearing allowed her to know that Aurora had shared her news. His face fell immediately, glancing over at his sister and then back at Aurora, before leaving them both in the courtyard.

Aurora looked over at Rebekah with shock. She never expected Niklaus to react with such displeasure.

"Go to him," Rebekah whispered "He will be expecting you...You mustn't let him push you away."

"Sister!"

They both turned to find Tristan stepping forward, with his arms held open. Aurora quickly filled the emptiness between them. Although, Rebekah knew it had much more to do with Niklaus than it did with missing him.

"I got you a wonderful gift my sweet Aurora," he smiled down at her when she finally let go.

"I, I am feeling quite tired brother. Perhaps we could speak tomorrow," she forced a smile "I can not wait to see it."

She quickly excused herself before he could say another word. His eyes drifted up to land on Rebekah standing further back in the courtyard. Their gazes locked and she immediately felt sick. He was so beautiful. So perfect. And she had thought he was her's. She fled too, leaving Tristan alone.

"Rebekah?" she heard his voice calling at her door minutes later "Rebekah, let me inside at once."

She stood up and walked toward the door. If she opened it, he would confirm her worst fears.

"My love," he pleaded "Please permit me."

She closed her eyes tightly, bracing for the worst as she unlocked the hinge and opened it. There he stood with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you well?" he walked inside and took her hands in his.

Rebekah forced herself to pull her hands away and she turned her back to him, moving toward her window.

"Rebekah, please speak to me," he walked up behind her "Something weighs upon your heart."

"Does anything weigh upon yours, my lord?" she turned, tears already brimming in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Have I done something to displease you?"

"How long have you known?" she found herself growing angry through her tears.

"Known what, my love?" he shook his head.

"About Niklaus," she spat back.

"Niklaus?"

"What he is...What Lucien is..."

Realization fell over his face and she saw his features harden with disapproval.

"Your brother is not of this world...I have known that for quite some time. He had no qualms with showing me his beastly face."

"And you never thought you should address this with me?" Rebekah was growing angrier.

"I assumed you knew and whatever kind of monster your brother is, it has nothing to do with us."

"Why have you told no one?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He didn't answer, but his eyes fell to the floor.

"You wanted to use what you learned to manipulate my family. You wanted to harm, possibly destroy my brothers for your own personal gain. Did you not?"

"Rebekah," he sighed, finally looking back up at her "I had no intentions of hurting you..."

"Did you or did you not plan to expose my family?" she spat again.

He didn't answer. He just stared at her.

She took a deep breath. It was time she owned up to her lies too. No matter what the cost.

"I...am like my brothers," she said slowly "I have the face of a beast as well. We all do."

She saw genuine surprise come across his face and she felt the weight return to her gut.

"No," he shook his head "You are not like Niklaus..."

"I am _exactly_ like Niklaus. My entire family is like Niklaus," she spoke quickly "My mother was a powerful witch who cast an immortality spell on us. We are cursed to live as long as the world exists. We feed on blood...Human blood. We have speed and agility and strength unlike any you have ever seen."

Tristan continued to shake his head.

"But I am _not_ a monster. I am _not_ a beast who preys on the weak and vulnerable. I can control it. I will not sit by and watch you expose my family."

"Rebekah," he reached for her arm and she was amazed.

He still wanted to touch her? She was surprised he hadn't fled from the room yet.

"My love, you are not a monster," he whispered "You are the woman that I love. The woman I long to marry...Please tell me this is not true."

"It _is_ true, Tristan," she sighed.

He was silent. She could tell he was trying his best to hold back the rage he was feeling inside of himself. This caused her to cry even harder until her whole body was shaking from the sobs.

She had kept enough secrets from him. She might as well tell him everything.

"And there's more," she managed to speak "Aurora is now one of us."

This caused his eyes to ignite with fire.

"What?!" he spat venom.

She had never heard such rage in his voice.

"She has known about us for a while. You know about her fondness for Niklaus...She desired to be one of us..."

"No," he shook his head "These words that you speak, they are lies. Someone has filled your head with lies Rebekah!"

"She attempted to end her life and I saved her...with my blood...With my blood in her system, she knew if she died she would become like us...She threw herself out the window of her bedchamber. I found her. I watched her as she came back to life...Just as Lucien did before her."

"No, Aurora would never do that," he started to pace "Aurora would never become what..."

"What _I_ am?" Rebekah whispered, suddenly feeling a wave of shame "She would never become a monster?"

She knew Tristan regretted the words by the expression on his face but it did nothing for the pain she was feeling.

"I must go to her," he stared into her eyes "I must see this for myself. That my sister is what you say."

"And if I prove truthful?" she continued to hold his gaze.

"I do not know. You shall await my return, do you understand Rebekah? Please give me time..."

She nodded as she watched him leave, then slid down onto the floor. To wait.

* * *

Hours later, she heard the door to her room squeek open. Her eyes were swollen from crying but she could see Tristan slowly walk into the room and lock the door behind him.

She couldn't speak or move. She just waited. She waited for him to berate her and cast her out of the house. She waited for him to denounce his love for her and call her a vile, souless monster.

Instead, she watched him stoop to the ground until he was even with her face. She forced herself to look up into his eyes.

"Your worst fears have been confirmed, have they not?"

"Aurora explained what happened. She showed me who she is now..." he said in a hoarse voice.

"You want me to go, for us to go. I shall speak with Elijah in the..."

"Aurora is what you said and yet I love her the same," Tristan interrupted "She seems to be happy in the state she is in. I do not understand it but I know I do not love her less."

"And what of me?" she sniffed back tears "Am I granted the same love? Or am I now banished from my lord's heart?"

"I look at you and you are the woman I have grown to love more ferociously than I ever thought possible. Happiness has never been a family trait. The fact that I have found someone who can make me feel this way...I will not lose it."

"What?" Rebekah gasped, looking back up at him.

"You will be my wife, Rebekah. Our plans have not changed. That is, if you still wish to accept my offer after I behaved so unnoble?"

"I want to believe you," she reached out and held his face in her hands "I want to believe that you mean what you say. That you will not destroy my family. That you won't break my heart into a thousand shattered pieces and then laugh as I burn."

"I will protect that heart with every breath in my body, just as I promised. I will guard your family's secret because your secrets, are now my own. Nothing, not even this dark side of you, will change my vow...We all have a darkside Rebekah...You know mine."

"You promise me," she whispered, pressing her head to his chest "Promise me that you are speaking from your own heart."

"I promise on my sister's life. On my own. My devotion to you has not faltered. My desire for you has not waned. I will love you until I no longer exist."

She felt his arms wrap around her and she instantly felt safe. He was telling the truth. He meant to keep his word. She relaxed a little as she felt his hands slide into her hair.

"I brought you a gift," he murmured against her neck.

"A gift?"

"Yes, I must have your hand," he pulled away and reached into the pocket of his jacket.

She extended it nervously and watched as he placed a beautiful emerald embedded on a gold ring around her finger. A gasp escaped her lips and he smiled.

"Does it please you, my love?"

"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Tristan," she shook her head in amazement "I am not worthy of such a gift."

"You are most worthy," he kissed the ring and then the top of her hand.

"What is the meaning behind it?" she marveled it by turning her hand in different directions.

"It is referred to as an engagement ring. It symbolizes our betrothal, that you are mine and mine alone."

"Will _you_ have a ring?"

Growing up, her parents never wore rings to symbolize their marriage. This was all new to her.

He pulled a band, much like hers without the stone, out of his pocket.

"This shall be for when we are wed. I will wear it everyday to show that I am _yours_ and yours alone."

"Thank you Tristan," she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

He felt the same, perhaps even more accepting because the tension was no longer there.

"If you shall live forever," Tristan whispered into her mouth as they continued to kiss "Then I should spend forever with you."

She quickly pulled away and her eyes widened with horror.

"No," she shook her head "I have already bestowed this curse onto one soul, I refuse to do it on another. Especially you, the person I love most in this world."

"So you are to watch me grow old and die? I am to leave you alone without me?" Tristan narrowed his eyes "We are destined, my Rebekah. We deserve a thousand lifetimes together."

"Just hours ago you were horrified and now you want to become one of us?" she shook her head "I do not understand."

"If I have the chance to stay with those who make me happiest, why not seize that? The choice has already been made for me. It is your fate, Aurora's fate...It shall be my fate as a result."

"I can't," she tensed up "I can't do that to you. I can not destroy your life the way my mother destroyed mine."

"It will not be destruction. It will be _con_ struction. I will be a new man. I will be stronger and faster. I can protect you in ways I never could as a human. I can spend the years with you and my sister. I would never let you two wonder this earth without me."

"Perhaps you can convince Aurora to bestow it upon you," she sighed.

"I _will_ find a way, my love. Whether you approve or not," he ran his hand across her hair.

"Please stay with me tonight," Rebekah reached down and took Tristan's ring that he had placed on the floor.

She slipped it onto his finger and kissed it just as he did her's.

"I have spent a night without you and I do not intend to spend another," Tristan breathed heavily into her ear "I shall make everything up to you."

He began to kiss across her collarbone, just above the cut on her dress.

"My time away, my behavior earlier this evening," he continued to place kisses on her goosebumped skin "There is much I owe you, my beautiful Rebekah."

He had her up in his arms and onto the bed before she had a moment to think about anything else.

"How does it feel?" Tristan whispeered hours later as he held her tight against him "How does it feel to feed off a living soul?"

"Tristan," she sighed into his shoulder "I do not wish to talk about it."

"I want to know," he looked down at her "I want to know everything. I believe I am entitled if we are to share a bed."

She sat up and pulled the sheet up over her. Her hair fell into her face, perhaps to hide some of the guilt.

"I feel incredible sorrow for _most_ of the harm I cause," she shook her head "The guilt can weigh deep on you when you take lives that are truly innocent. So much so that often, I have to push it away from my thoughts...Because when I drink blood, it is euphoric. I feel it in every part of my body...It is as if I come to life each time."

"Show me," Tristan sat up and pushed the hair from her eyes.

"What?" her mouth gaped in horror at his extended wrist.

"Show me," he insisted.

"No, absolutely not Tristan," she shook her head, turning her back to him.

He rested his chin on the top of her shoulder and circled her with his arms.

"I trust you," he whispered in her ear.

"Why? Why would you want to see such a disgusting thing?"

"Because it is part of who you are, my love. I wish to have no more secrets between us."

She raised her hand and slid it along the side of his face while his lips danced along her neck. Finally, she allowed him to turn her around. He extended his wrist again and she stared at the vein pumping visible to the naked eye.

"Your blood," she looked up at him "Your blood has been intoxicating since the first day we spent together. I have been drawn to it."

"Kindred spirits indeed," he smiled softly at her.

She held his wrist in her hands and contemplated whether or not she was making the right choice. She knew she could control herself because it was Tristan. However, that didn't stop the fear that her monstrous face would send him running from her bedchamber forever.

"Go on," he urged her "Drink of my blood."

Her eyes grew hungry and as she felt her face change she watched his reaction. Instead of looking terrified, he looked intrigued. She raised his wrist to her mouth and lightly bit into the flesh, sinking into the vein that had been teasing her for minutes now.

Tristan's head tilted back, not in pain, but perhaps in pleasure? She wasn't quite sure but he didn't pull away. She drank in more of his blood. It tasted even better than she imagined. Finally, she retracted her fangs from his wrist and her face returned to normal.

She looked up at him, afraid of what he would say.

"My blood now runs through your veins," he smiled "I shall forever be a part of you."

"Yes," she wiped the corner of her mouth nervously "Were you not afraid?"

"No," he shook his head "It was painfully exquisite."

Her eyes dropped to her lap, as her hands played with the crumpled sheet that had long since fell from her body.

She felt his finger take hold of her chin and tilt her eyes upward.

"I shall one day return the favor," his eyes gleamed with determination.

She didn't have the desire to argue with him anymore. At least for the night. Instead, she allowed him to take her in his arms once again.

* * *

The next day, just before sunset, they were able to steal away together.

Tristan took her on horseback, her arms wrapped tightly round his waist. They rode for miles out into a field blanketed with wildflowers and fresh deep green grass. He helped her down off the horse with his strong arms and then extended his elbow to her.

"I wish to watch the sunset with you, from the most beautiful spot that I know," he informed her, as they walked to the end of a cliff.

She stood in front him and pressed herself against his chest. The wind lightly blowed her hair and she could smell the scent of the flowers. It was a indeed an exquisite view.

"Why did you bring me here, Tristan?" she rested her head into the crook of his neck, onto his shoulder.

"I come here, in order to clear my mind. I was here the day that I found you...I want you to speak to Elijah this evening. There are no secrets between us anymore."

"And if Elijah insists I can not marry you?"

"It is up to you then, my love. Follow your heart or listen to your brother? Although, I assure you that I will not give up so easily."

She smiled and turned to face him, just as the glowing sky was in full effect and created a halo around her shiny hair.

"I love my family," she insisted "But you are where I belong. I want nothing more than to stay here with you and be your wife. If my brothers disagree...I do not think I need their permission."

"Then we shall be each other's family," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How many days until I can call you my husband?" she smiled up at him, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"We could marry tomorrow. This could be our last sunset before we are united," he whispered "We could marry and leave right away for some time when we can be truly alone."

"I would like that," she nodded "Get away from all of this for a while."

"Then it's done. I shall make the plans," he planted a kiss on her lips.

They stood together and watched the sun sink away from sight. Darkness was coming.

* * *

Later that night, Rebekah found Elijah and Kol in one of the upstairs courtyards. She was working up the courage to reveal her intentions, when Finn burst in on their conversation and told them they had been found out. Someone had discovered the bodies Kol had left lying around.

"We need to run," Elijah insisted "Grab your things as quickly as possible. We have to go on the move."

"Father will be here soon," Kol sighed "Hurry Rebekah!"

Rebekah felt frozen where she stood. If Mikael found them, he would have no problem killing Tristan to get to her. She could not allow that. Her eyes welled up with tears as she raced into the manor to search for him. Just inside the main door, she practically crashed into him.

"Rebekah?" he gasped at the state she was in "What is the matter? Is it Elijah?"

"No," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him "It is much worse!"

"What is it?" he rubbed her back gently as she sobbed against him.

She finally pulled away, her hands still clutching his arms in order to not break the contact with him.

"We have been found, Tristan. My father is on his way to your home to kill us."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I do not know," she was shaking all over "I do not know how this happened but we have to run."

"Then I shall run with you," he insisted "We can bring Aurora."

"No," she shook her head sharply "No. You must stay here."

"You will not go without me," he narrowed his eyes at her "I will not lose you, Rebekah!"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, throwing herself back into his arms "If I do not go, my father will kill you. I would rather you be alive without me, than never have the chance to see you again!"

"Where will you go?" he breathed into her ear.

"Elijah will decide that," she sobbed "It is probably best if you do not know."

When she pulled away this time, she saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The sight of him in pain, felt like someone had reached in and pulled out her heart.

"Tristan," she ran her hand along his face "I will return to you. I promise."

"And what am I to do until then? I have no idea where you are, if you are safe. Every moment we are apart will be agony."

"Rebekah!" she could hear Elijah's booming voice from across the manor.

"I have to go," she pressed her forehead to his "Please do not forget me."

"I could never do such a horrendous thing," he whispered.

He reached down and linked his fingers with hers and she could feel his hand pressed against her ring. So far, she had been able to hide it from her brothers without any inquisition.

"Your ring," he sniffed, looking down at her hand.

"I shall wear it every day," she insisted through her tears "My heart will hurt a little less when I look at it."

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his own ring.

"Then I shall do that same," he slid it on his finger "We shall be linked by our vow to marry."

"Rebekah!" Elijah's voice grew closer.

Their lips pressed together in a kiss that was filled with so much pain, love and fear that it left them both breathless when they parted.

"Return to me," he gasped for air.

"I will," she nodded "No matter what it takes."

"I shall love you more with every minute that passes Rebekah."

"And I you," she shook her head "There is no other love for me than yours."

"Go," he encouraged her "You must stay out of danger."

She nodded, grabbing him for one more kiss before she turned from him. She looked over her shoulder until she was out of sight, their eyes locked until she could no longer see them.

Just as she started toward where she saw Kol and Finn waiting, she heard Elijah's voice.

"Tristan, might I have a word?"

She rushed back around the corner but did her best to hide behind a shrub so he didn't see her.

"Elijah, you need to go!" Tristan insisted.

"There is something I must do first," he bit his wrist and pressed it to Tristan's unwilling mouth.

Rebekah's eyes watched in horror as he then swiftly broke Tristan's neck and he fell to the ground. She capped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming, but the tears began to flow down her flushed cheeks.

The minutes were agonizing until Tristan finally woke up. Elijah pulled him to his feet and held his shoulders in his hands.

"You must listen to me Tristan," he spoke firmly.

Rebekah was still muffling her sobs.

"You will forget that you ever loved my sister. I watched you two just now and I know you want to protect her. This is the only way to do that. You will forget that you ever had feelings for her at all. She is not yours, she will never be yours. Do you understand?"

Tristan nodded.

"Good," Elijah continued "You, Aurora and Lucien will assumed the identities of my siblings. Each of you, the identity of your sire. Do you understand?"

He nodded again.

"For an entire year, you will reveal your name to be Elijah Mikaelson to anyone who asks. You will stay on the move and lead my father astray. After the year is passed, you will all remember who you are. But you will not remember your feelings for my sister. She. Is. Nothing. To you."

Elijah reached down and jerked the ring from Tristan's finger, tossing it onto the ground. It rolled just far enough for Rebekah to grab it. She gripped it tightly in her palm and drew her knees up to her chest.

The tears were falling like rivers from her eyes. Tristan got what he wanted. He was a vampire. Why was he listening to the things Elijah was telling him? Nobody could just forget who they love. Nobody could just think they were someone else. How silly for Elijah to think that Tristan would go along with such a plan.

"You will go to your father's witch tonight and have a daylight ring made for yourself. She will know what to do. And you will need to feed. Go find a chambermaid and drink of her blood until you are satisfied...Do you understand everything I have told you?"

"Yes," Tristan nodded blankly "I must go to the witch but first...I am hungry."

With that, Tristan turned and walked away.

Rebekah jumped up and joined her other brothers, trying her best to hide her emotions. Niklaus joined them too and he looked just as broken as she felt. He asked her about her tears but she insisted it was just fear. She rode on the back of his horse with him and cried into his shoulder for hours.

She later learned that Aurora had rejected him. It took years for his heart to begin to heal and she wished they could trade stories together but she wanted to keep Tristan secret. She wanted to keep him to herself.

She also learned about compulsion and that it could be reversed. The only problem was that Elijah knew of their feelings. She never told Elijah she knew that he knew the truth. There wasn't any point. She couldn't even be mad at him because he was just trying to save her life and the truth was he had probably saved Tristan's in the process. He also made is possible for her to see him again one day. Now that he was a vampire, there was hope for a life together whenever they were able to find each other.

And she looked. She looked in every city and village they visited.

Elijah had left her and Niklaus for a while, after the rest of the family split, and it was only after he returned that she learned of The Strix. She learned that Tristan had the power he had always craved. More importantly, she learned he was alive. He had survived the year running from her father. She noticed how whenever Elijah spoke of Tristan, he made sure to avoid her eyes.

She would sit up at night and twirl their rings between her fingers. She would close her eyes and picture his beautiful hazel ones. She could feel the warmth of his skin and hear his voice whispering in her ears.

As the years continued to mount, she tried to find love in other places. She wanted so desperately to feel that way again. More often than not, the men would use her. They would manipulate her to get to her family, to their money, to their secrets. Not to mention, even if they were good men, Niklaus made sure they never lasted long.

So, she continued to go on with her eternity with a string of broken hearts and two rings packed away in her suitcase.

Until she learned the de Martels had made it to New Orleans.

* * *

 _New Orleans. Christmas Night. 2015_

Rebekah knew it was wrong. Her family was on the brink of extinction. She should be miles away from the city by now. Instead, she was lurking outside a bedroom window in the Quarter, hoping to get a glimpse of his face.

Tristan's face.

She knew he was partly to blame for her oceanic slumber but as it was, he had no regard for her at all. He did not remember his feelings for her and it was a fact that cracked open her heart more often than she liked to admit. All of that could change though.

Then she saw him.

He came into his room, removing his suit jacket and lying it perfectly over the back of a chair. He was so beautiful. Just as she remembered, maybe even better. His hair was shorter but it suited him. She was so wrapped up in the moment, that she failed to realize she was still standing in the middle of the window in plain sight. It only took a matter of seconds for Tristan's eyes to fall upon her standing there.

She froze.

He froze.

He then quickly rushed to the window and threw it open. His eyes were mad with fire so ferocious that she actually felt a rush of fear go through her.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" he spat.

"Were you expecting to find me at the bottom of the ocean, Tristan?" she played along with the unfamiliarity "X marks the spot, am I right?"

"Aurora assured me you were lurking in the sea with the bottom feeders..." he snarled "How did you make it out?"

"The how is not important," Rebekah shrugged "You are starting a war with my family. A war you will not win."

"I want nothing more than to keep your family alive, so that my family might live as well. My sister's very survival depends on yours," he growled at her.

"So hostile," she smirked "Shall you invite me in? It _is_ Christmas after all."

"Am I to do negotiations with the _sister_ now?" he scoffed, allowing her access into the room.

"No, I'm not here to negotiate," she turned to him, tossing her perfectly straight hair over her shoulder.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Rebekah reached out and placed her hands on his face. He lurched at first but as his gaze settled into her's, he was frozen.

"You will remember everything about us," she whispered hoarsely "Elijah told you to forget me but now you will remember. You will remember your feelings for me...Our wedding plans...The life we wanted together. You _will_ remember me Tristan."

Suddenly, his eyes appeared clearer. The beautiful hazel ones she remembered from so long ago. He reached out and ran his hand down her cheek, staring at her as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"Rebekah," he breathed out, a smile forming on his lips.

"Tristan," she smiled back, forcing back the tears she wanted to cry from falling just yet.

"You are as beautiful as the last day I saw you," he shook his head in amazement.

"I have missed you, Tristan de Martel," Rebekah shook her head slowly "I have looked for you..."

"Elijah would see it fit that we never spoke again," he continued to marvel at her.

"We are lucky that my brother isn't the only one who can compel vampires," she smiled, just before he grabbed her face and kissed her.

His lips feverishly devoured hers and she was pretty sure she stopped breathing. The smell of him was intoxicating. His blood was was so achingly familiar. She had missed him so much. She had missed feeling like this. Fully accepted, completely wanted, placed first. Always first.

"You are just as magnetic as before," he pressed himself close to her.

"And so are you," she panted.

"My Rebekah," he drank her in with his eyes.

"I have waited almost nine hundred years to see you," she sighed "At times, each year more agonizing than the last."

"I am sorry that I have not had to do the same," his face grew angry "Elijah stole from me. Memories of my beloved, time that I could have spent finding you. I could have taken you away from all that I am sure you have endured in a lifetime with Niklaus."

As much as she loved her brothers, Rebekah would have left in a second to be with Tristan. Elijah knew that.

"Made you my wife as you were always meant to be," he cupped her face in his hands again "Nine centuries we could have been married."

"Here," Rebekah reached into the pocket of her jacket and produced a golden wedding band. It was weathered with age but he recognized it instantly.

"My ring," he whispered "You kept it all this time?"

"Of course," she smiled softly up at him "We made a promise didn't we?"

"A promise I intend to honor one day."

"I want that more than anything," she shook head "So desperately."

"I told you long ago, my love. We shall have the world."

"I haven't much time," she pressed her forehead to his "I will have to go soon."

"And with you will go my memories of this moment?" he lightly rubbed his forehead against hers.

"Yes, you can not remember you saw me tonight. You can't remember anything about our past. Our families are at war and no one is safe."

"Romeo and Juliet it seems," he laughed softly in order to ward off the lump forming in his throat.

Tristan pulled back and suddenly appeared horrified as he remembered it was his family that sent her to a watery grave.

"My love, I am so sorry for what Aurora did to you...Had I have known..."

"It is not your fault, Tristan," she shook her head "I was found...I am safe...You are protecting your family."

"You are as much family to me as Aurora."

"I will be fine," she slid off her jacket and watched as he twirled the ring between his fingers.

"The dagger," he finally met her gaze "Did Aya use a special dagger on you?"

"Yes," she nodded "It inflicted some sort of curse on me...Freya was able to reverse it."

"It will not be reversed for long," he ran his hand over his face "There is only one person, one witch who holds the spell that will end the curse permanently. Aya is the only one who knows the identity of the witch."

"It will come back?" Rebekah looked at him horrified.

"I am afraid so," he closed the distance between them and held her shoulders between his hands "I have to find out the name of the one who can put an end to this."

"No, Tristan you can't," she gripped his shoulders even tighter "You can not reveal that you saw me tonight. You can not leave this room knowing the truth."

"So you are to leave? Cursed and alone?"

"I have been cursed since the year I turned sixteen, since the moment my father ran his blade through my heart," Rebekah whispered hoarsely "I am sure when the symptoms return Freya will be able to unravel the mystery Aya's witch has cast."

"Rebekah, the curse is extremely dangerous!" Tristan began to pace back and forth "And I am to forget everything. I am to forget my love for you, my worry? I am to be powerless in helping you, and not just powerless but cruel towards you if our paths cross again. _I_ should be the one to protect you. This should have never happened to you. If I could see Aya at this moment, I would rip out her heart with such force..."

"Shhh," Rebekah pressed a finger to his lips.

"I have broken you," he shook his head "And I can not repair what I have done."

"Until this prophecy is over, we can not be as we were," Rebekah let go of him "It is all I have ever wanted. A life with you. Something I have been seeking out for a centuries, someone who could fill that void with which I was left."

"I have never loved another as I have loved you Rebekah," Tristan insisted "You must know that. Anyone else pales in comparison."

"Nor have I," she whispered "I searched for true love again...It only exists with you."

Their lips met and Rebekah allowed herself a few moments to forget everything. The war, the curse, the fact she would have to walk out of this room and Tristan would not remember her. That this would continue to be a burden she must bear alone.

"My flight leaves in two hours," she pulled her lips from his " I really should go."

"No," he insisted, pressing their foreheads together again "You will stay a little longer. I want to stare at your face and try my best to remember each detail so that perhaps when you compel me to forget this night, perhaps somewhere in the corner of my mind this memory will tug on my subconscious. Somewhere in my wretched soul, I might faintly remember a woman who I love so strongly that it would possibly destroy the world if we were left to run wild."

They stood together for a moment, each other's heartbeat pounding in their ears. The noise from the city below through the open window provided sound to an otherwise agonizing moment. Inside both of them came an overwhelming urge to lock the window and the door and stay inside the room forever. Finally, he pulled his forehead away and held out the ring to her.

"Place it on my finger. When I wake from this, I know I won't remember how it got there but my curiousity might let it remain."

Rebekah slid it over the knuckle of his ring finger until it was perfectly in place.

"And where is yours?"

She walked back to her jacket and fished the emerald ring from the pocket. It sparkled in the lamplight and Tristan smiled remembering when he had given it to her.

"You did so love this ring," he took it from her trembling hand.

She held her finger out and he slipped it on.

"It was the most beautiful I had ever seen...Still is," she smiled up at him, the tears now starting to fall down her cheeks.

"No," he wiped at them with his fingers "My love, let me help you. You can not leave me when you are in such pain."

"I will remain in pain until we meet again," she sighed, her glassy eyes staring up at him like a little girl "It does not matter if I am cursed or cured."

"Wear this ring every day," he took hold of her hand and held it between his own "Wear it and let it remind you of how strong our love has remained. How strong it _will_ remain. When this wretched year is over and the dust settles on this city...We shall be together once more. I don't care who I have to kill, torture or torment to find a cure to the curse that runs through your veins but we will be happy again. We shall leave this city and begin anew...No one will touch us. Not friend, not foe, not even family."

He kissed her hand, allowing his lips to linger as if he were trying to memorize each of her fingers as well.

"Do try not to hurt my siblings," Rebekah pleaded when he had released her "They are my family, Tristan."

"You said it yourself my love, this is a war. Your family is just as likely to murder Aurora or I."

"If Aurora is taken from you, you will not survive it," Rebekah shook her head.

"The guilt would be too much to carry on my soul," Tristan whispered.

"And you won't remember me," she whispered "You won't remember that there is a reason to hold on."

She closed her eyes tightly, pushing the last fresh batch of tears out.

"I will know," he insisted with such confidence that she almost believed him "Deep in my darkness, I will know."

"I hope so," she bit her lip.

"I love you," he groaned, as his lips took her's for the last time.

When they parted, she tried her best to gather herself. It was practically impossible. She was shaking from head to toe as she took his face in between her hands.

"Goodbye Tristan," she pressed her fingers into his temples.

She saw the gleam of a tear in the corner of his eye and she was taken back to the night she was ripped from him. The first time and only time she had ever seen him cry, ever seen sadness weighing on him.

"We shall meet again, my love," he nodded.

She drew in a deep breath and tried to center herself

"When I leave, you will forget I was ever here," she choked back a sob, "You will forget that you ever loved me. I am merely the Mikaelson brothers' sister. An acquaintance from long ago. Your sister's sire. You know me to be at the bottom of the ocean, stabbed through the heart with a mythical dagger. I. Am. Nothing. To you."

She felt a loud sob escape her throat as she watched his gaze change.

She reached up and placed a kiss on his forehead before moving out the window at vamp speed.

Tristan came to himself and glanced around the room in wonder. His eyes caught sight of the ring on his finger a few seconds later as he shut the oddly opened window. His brow furrowed with confusion but for some unknown reason he decided not to take it off. He continued to stare at it and finally shook his head, shaking off the feeling he got when he looked at it. It was an odd feeling of longing.

He eventually made his way back downstairs to check on Aurora when he heard the piano begin to play.

One hour later, Rebekah met Elijah in the street and showed him the return of her curse and let him stab a dagger through her heart.

In doing so, she took the memories with her.

While Tristan remains trapped in his own watery grave, he often has flashes of blonde hair and sparkling emeralds before he drowns. He attributes it to hallucinations. Perhaps of mermaids, of beautiful oceans as green as the gemstone, of a siren calling him to his death.

Sometimes he thinks he hears another's heartbeat in his ears. The rhythm seems so familiar to him. It calms him as he lets go and drowns again.

 _He holds me in his big arms,_

 _Drunk and I am seeing stars,_

 _This is all I think of._

 _It's you, it's you_

 _It's all for you._

 _Everything I do._

Author's Note: I realize I'm taking a little bit of a creative liberty in that Rebekah would not be mad at Elijah. A little out of character but at the same time Rebekah sees Elijah as so noble that I'm sure she would think his intentions were only good as opposed to the way Klaus acts with her boyfriends.


End file.
